This invention relates to a mirror system for a truck and more particularly to a mirror system which enables the driver or other occupant of a truck to ascertain the loading condition of an open body positioned rearwardly of the truck cab.
Grain trucks or the like normally have an open body positioned rearwardly of the truck cab. During combining operations, the grain truck is normally driven alongside a moving combine to enable the combine to discharge the grain from the grain tank, through an unloading auger, into the truck body. It is extremely difficult for the truck driver to position the moving truck with respect to the moving combine during the unloading operation to ensure that grain is unloaded or augered into the truck body. The operation is made even more difficult as the body becomes filled with the result frequently being that grain is spilled onto the ground.
Additionally, grain is frequently removed from a granary or the like and is augered or conveyed into the truck body for transport to an elevator facility. Since the upper end of the 1 truck body is positioned a considerable height above the ground, the monitoring of the loading operation can only be accomplished by climbing to the top of the truck body to peer inside thereof.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a mirror system for a truck which enables the truck driver or other occupant to view the loading operation within the truck body whether the truck is receiving grain from a combine or conventional grain auger.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mirror system for a truck of the type described herein which is adjustably mounted.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mirror system for a truck of the type described herein wherein the major components thereof may be removed during period of non-use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mirror system which provides a clear view into the interior of the truck body which is located rearwardly of the truck cab.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mirror system for a truck which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.